Zootopia: Bellwether's Legacy
by Lupin1968
Summary: Set just after events Zootopia movie with unused material from "Art of Zootopia". Another Nick & Judy's case file with serious consequences.
1. Just the facts ma'am

**Author Note:**

**First time inspired to write fan fiction, despite being furry fan for over 25 years.**

**Not sure I could contribute anything which has not already been written before with catalogue great work so far. **

**There seems to be much social commentary in Zootopia so here some more.**

**"what a piece of work is man" - Shakespeare.**

**I will not continue the quote, wonder what Shakespeare make of mankind now?**

**There are few case in the animal kingdom of genocide or destroying an environment to the point of endangering our own species. So here is another subject which I think the animal kingdom would not consider.**

* * *

Chapter 1: Just the facts ma'am

Nick sighed sitting in silence after meeting with Chef Bogo which seemed more like an interrogation. The glow of computer screen showing a tired face as he looked over Wolford's case file.

Only an officer with ZPD for 3 weeks and already reprimanded for insubordination and use of excessive force.

Part of his penance now handed down by Chef buffalo butt was paperwork, the report on case he was ALL to familiar with. He let out another breath and looked over to his partner's empty seat and reviewed document.

"_Case no: ZPD SC-61110113_

_Responding officer: Office Wolford_"

Nick adding "& Officer Wilde, Prepared by: Officer Wilde"

"_Incident: abduction of Judy Eileen Hopps 01/11/2016_

_Details of event:_

_Reported missing 02/11/2016 5am._

_Description of missing mammal given by Mr & Mrs Hopps. White Fur from head to toe, wearing lace vampire costume._"

Reading Wolford's notes smile crossed the fox's muzzle for the first time in days, but his mood quickly changed. Wondering if Judy looking albino had something to do with her abduction or just her identity. Having already confirmed the ram responsible.

Looking over his notes Nick started typing.

"_Action taken:_

_Detective Wolford established from scent and tracks, victim shot from distance. Van used tracked from local speed cameras. Van reported stolen (ZPD SS-3111010)._

_24 hours of Zootopia traffic network video used track van for point of entry & location to after leaving Bunnyburrow. Van dumped Downtown Savanna Central. _

_Officer Wilde local knowledge leading to visiting Cloven Hoof bar (Downtown Savanna Central). _

_1 suspect arrested Doug (member of "The Herd" biker gang) charged with abduction, resisting arrest and assaulting an officer (Incident report ZPD SC-61110420 & SC-61110421)._"

Nick unconsciously rubbed is chest and winced and continued report.

"_Suspect's phone used to locate remaining gang members. Warrant issued for re-investigation Cliffside Asylum (Rainforst District)._"

Nick closed his eyes and taking long, slow, deep breaths for a few moments.

"_ZPD S.W.A.T team assigned coordinated by Chef Bogo. _

_Officer Wilde with previous knowledge of location & layout assigned as consultant. (Incident report ZPD RF-19110440)_

_Arrested at scene:_

_5 (Male Rams) members of "The Herd", charged aiding and abetting._

_Dr Moreau (Male Jaguar), charged with false imprisonment, murder, torture and unauthorized medical experiments._

_Dr Coats, (Female Mink), charged with false imprisonment, murder, torture and unauthorized medical experiments._

_Victim recovery:_

_Judy Hopps (Female Rabbit)_

_Amanda Fluffle__(Female Rabbit) (Missing mammal case TB-00230033)_

_1 unidentified male rabbit._"

Nick refrained from using obvious legal description for anonymous mail. Not in the mood for jokes. Just intent on finishing his cold statement of witnessed events and evidence removed from Cliffside Asylum.

_"Evidence recovery:_

_2 Computers. Record recovery of medical files & Emails relating to 4 victims._

_1 Video camera & storage media._"

Nick slammed his fists on the desk. Damn Chef Bogo for making him remember the past 2 weeks.

All this for what? just so cosmetics and other products could be tested. What a sad world he lived in where this was allowed to happen and how cheap life seem to be. Closing the computer file with a stab finger.

Hearing the sounds of evening shift change at ZPD, his report finished Nick followed same routine he had for last few days this week and left to visit hospital.


	2. Aftermath

**Author Note:**

**Dear readers, if you have make it this far YAY I have maybe peaked your interested.**

**Only wanted to make a short & simple point on what rabbits are used for even today. But turned out longer then I expected. Hope now to clear up my own mess of a story/summary with this final chapter. **

**God help Disney if any of there products are found to be tested on animals. **

* * *

Chapter 2: Aftermath

Nick's feet seemed to be on autopilot as it entered Savanna Central hospital.

Showing his badge at the nurse station he proceeded to Judy's room. On entering the ward he could hear raised voices as reached the door.

"_That's it young lady. I've had enough of this you are coming home with us_". The female voice continued "_It not enough keep your parents in a constant state of worry, how many more times must you be injured before you reconsider your career_".

Opening the door unnoticed the fox entered, Judy's mother in full flow finished with "_If you want to get out of this hospital tonight you will do as you are told_" before awkward silence fell.

"_NO_", Nick said closing the door. All three bunny's turned to look his way.

Looking over at his partner, only one bloodshot eye showing any outward change to her appearance. He strolled to other side of the bed facing Mr & Mrs Hopps.

Judy recovering herself thinking. _this should be interesting. It's one thing to stand up to her boss but it takes more confidence to stand against her mum and dad. _

Mrs Hopp's said "_What did you say?_".

Nick repeated himself, "_I said NOOOOO_".

Judy's mum opened her mouth to say something, but was interrupted.

"_You expecting carrots here to give up all she's worked for and for something that was outside her control_". Adding "_AND_ t_aking her back to the very place where incident happened without considering her feelings?". _The parents looked appalled.

"_In this case I will take care of her myself, I am her partner". _Quickly correcting himself_ "__colleague"._

Bonnie let out a breath. "_I understand your feelings can you understand ours?_"

"_Do you understand the hospital policy and care needed?_"

Nick played his final argument, "_I do understand that should you force Judy it will make her miserable and very likely resentful._"

"_What I'm providing is another option which puts her under my legal custody and closer to __finest medical care available_". His was legally on thin ice, but kept his mask of confidence. "_And you have my word that I will protect her_".

Someone near cleared their throat loudly. Judy smiled at everyone. "_Thank you Nick, please can I have a word in private with my parents?_"

Nick felt a little hurt but nodded leaving the room. _Had he over stepped the mark as a friend?_

Walking towards waiting area he could hear muffled conversation start.

10 minutes later Judy appeared with a small bag and her parents.

Judy stepped up to Nick, "_Let go slick_".

Mr Hopps called after them "_Please look after my baby_". Both parents clearly looking concerned.

Nick turned and answered _"__I will Mr Hopps, but you should know by now she is more then capable of that on her own_".

* * *

After some quick thinking and fast talking, Nick's area of expertise. He and Judy where being escorted to Judy's flat by ZPD squad car.

A mischievous smile crossed Judy face as she stated "_You have no idea of hospital policy regarding discharging __patients do you?_"

Without looking at her he answered "_No, No I do not._". Speaking plainly for once.

She continued "_Well oh great protector of mine it means overnight stay for one_.".

Nick's eyes went wide. The only sound was muffled laughter.

"_The hospital requires a observation period. So you have agreed to watch my tail for 24 hours Mr._".

* * *

Now laughing out loud Judy lead the stunned fox by his tie down the hallway to her apartment.

Coming back to his senses in time to see his partner unlock the door.

He'd been here many times, so not commenting on the size of room knowing it fitted her needs. Though the number of plush toy's on the bed seemed to have increased. Crossing the threshold and closing the door with little apprehension this time.

The business like bunny opened a draw under the bed and pulled out extra blanket, commenting "_Sorry this is not going to be very comfortable_". Leaving the blanket on table and crossing room to clothing rack.

Without a second through she pull off her t-shirt, Nick did a quick turn to face the door. A few moment later he felt a hug. "_Ok my gentle fox you can turn around now_".

Standing there was a bunny dressed in nightshirt. Continuing the conversation he replied "_Thanks I think, but I have had worse offers_".

Nick watched as she sat on the bed.

He started to take off his uniform. "_Woohoo a floor show_" came from the bed, he turned out the light and continued undressing, "_So what's the hurry carrots?_".

"_Long day, it's already late and __early start. I have to present myself to Chef Bogo tomorrow._" came from the dark.

"_Well misery loves company, hope he assigns you to records_". With humour she could detect and silent wish. Finishing hanging his uniform and putting the blanket on the floor at the end of the bed.

"_Do I want to know why you are assigned to records?_" a worried voice asked.

"_Long story carrots, likely I will have much time to explain it. But not tonight_"

"_Good night Nick and thank you_".

* * *

Nick started awake at the sound of whimpering. Sitting up quickly looking towards bed he could see her body was twitching. Acting quickly kneeling on the floor next to her touch Judy shoulder. She flinched and became still.

"_Sorry Nick nightmare_". The fox breathe a sigh of relief.

"_Hold me Nick_". Climbing onto the bed and curled himself around the form under the blanket. The only sounds now steady breathes and sleep returned to them both.

* * *

With the sunrise showing on the walls. A soft voice asked "_Nick_".

"_Nick, I need to get up!_".

One eye surveying the scene. Which showed him curled around a bunny in blanket, holding her to the bed.

Closing eye again "_Sorry carrots not happening, protect and sleep I have a badge prove it_".

"_My need is a little more urgent. And I think you have the wrong badge in mind_"

"_Ok,Ok, you're going to be like my alarm clock and not stop until I get up soooo_". Rolling aside but forgetting how small the bed was, Nick ended up on the floor with thump. "_Awake now happy?_"

"_Sorry but nature calls_" grabbing her towel, wash bag and rushed from the room.

Standing up and starting to dress he smiled. _Damn that was a good nights sleep._

A few moments later hearing the door he turned to welcome her back, but found his partner standing there looking down at ointment jar biting her lip.

"D_ress my cuts?_" without looking up.

"_Would be honoured_", Nick answered without hesitation. "_Think I will have to check hospital policy a little more closely in future fluff_".

Glad of the humour making this a little less awkward. Closing the door, crossed the room and sat facing back of chair. She slipped off her nightshirt, only the blush spreading across her ears showed any embarrassment.

"_Come on Nick, it not like you have not seen it all before_".

_Nick thinking maybe not this much fur. _With gentle strokes his fingers anointed Judy's shaved back. She closed her eyes, her whole face softening giving herself to Nick hands with unfaltering trust.

"_Does it still hurt?_"

"_No, cuts are healed and pain almost gone but itch's like hell_"

"_Chef will not allow me to see records recovered, but you are lucky to be alive_" Nick shuddered.

"_I have faith in my colleagues and my partner_"

Strong and gentle hands continued, she felt wonderful a sigh escaped her lips and time seem to slow.

Dipping more ointment he slowed to worked his way along last ragged slash.

"_This will never happen again, never let you out of my sight for your sake and mine_".

"_Partner you're starting to sound like my parents_". With touch of annoyance, but with a smile could not see.

Nick stopped remaining silent. Concentrating helping Judy with bandages. Then could not help but watch her bottom & tail wiggled as she crossed the room to dress.

"_This also is not a floor show_" without turning around. The fox jumped he faced the window.

* * *

"_OK, ready_".

Nick looking around to see now familiar form of Office Hopps.

"_Now given that I am in your legal custody I assume you will be taking me to see Chef Bogo?". _

Nick knowing that has just been hustled, with sly smile. "_Yes, Yes I will Fluff butt_".

Judy punched his arm. "Coming on smartass we have work to do."

With friendship and trust comes great responsibility.


End file.
